In the related art, for example, a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-108914 is known as a technique of a steering control apparatus.
In the technique according to the related art, a control amount of a reaction force motor is calculated by adding a control amount of a steering reaction force based on a yaw rate to a control amount of the steering reaction force based on a steering wheel angle. Accordingly, in the technique according to the related art, a force (hereinafter, also referred to as a tire transverse force) acting on a tire in the transverse direction is reflected in the steering reaction force.